


Back

by hmmmaybenot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love Hotel, M/M, Power Bottom Furihata Kouki, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmmaybenot/pseuds/hmmmaybenot
Summary: They’re both thrilled to have their boyfriend back (even if it’s just for one night).A sequel toFive more minutes.Rated E for smut in the second and third chapters.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 19
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

Akashi Seijuurou is exhausted. 

It all started in the morning. He’d been only sleeping for about three hours, after doing another all-nighter to finish his homework, when his phone rang. 

It was his father, requesting his presence in Tokyo to attend the business meeting he couldn't go to. Requesting his son of all people _,_ while knowing the said son was already busy and tired. 

Surely there were others? People in the Akashi Corp. that had more than enough competencies to replace the CEO for a day?

But of course it must be _him,_ because apparently, he is the only one his father could trust completely, and because _“it's a good opportunity to learn, Seijuurou”_.

Right. Just another day of being an Akashi heir. And at this point, he was just so sick of it all.

But to Tokyo he went. And boy, did he regret it.

The meeting was the most boring thing ever. If it wasn’t for his strong willpower, he would have fallen asleep after fifteen minutes, and bring shame to the family name. His stamina is something he is proud of and he was glad that it was useful today. Even if it was used for staying awake- which was an absolute waste by the way- but at least he was safe from his father’s wrath (Akashi couldn’t imagine if he fell asleep during an important meeting and his father found out about it, for it would be _hellish_ ).

It’s almost eight in the evening now, the meeting is finally finished, and Akashi just really wants to go home and get some sleep. But he is starving, so he decides to eat dinner first. He chooses the ramen restaurant he usually went with his boyfriend, since he only craves something simple and warm.

Speaking of boyfriend, he just realizes that he never told the said boyfriend that he was coming to Tokyo today.

After he put his order, Akashi picks up his phone and dials Furihata’s number.

 _“Hello,”_ Akashi smiles, he will never get tired of hearing this particular voice.

“Hello Kouki.”

 _“Hi! What’s up?”_ Furihata says, his tone warm.

“Mmm.. I just miss you.” And Akashi does, so much. It’s been almost a month since they last met.

Furihata chuckles. _“Miss you too. How are you? Eating and sleeping properly I hope?”_

Akashi’s heart melts. Furihata is always like that, making sure he is well first, before anything else. Like his well-being is the most important thing in the world.

He is beginning to think that maybe it really does.

God, how he wants to see Furihata, right now.

“Can I see you? I’m in Tokyo right now.” Akashi blurts out without thinking.

 _“You’re what?!”_ Furihata says, pitch raising in surprise. _“You never told me about coming here.”_

 _Uh oh_. It looks like he is seconds away from getting in trouble. Maybe it’s not really the best course of action to tell your boyfriend you want to meet, at the end of the day, when you need to leave not long after.

Akashi tries to explain. “I’m in Tokyo for a business meeting, and about to go home now. I originally didn’t think of seeing you..” 

Furihata doesn’t respond to that.

Akashi cringes. _That was bad._

“But now I realize how much I want to, even if it’s just for a little while!” He adds, hoping Furihata will understand his point, “so.. are you busy right now? Can we meet?”

He hears Furihata sighs. _“You should have told me still.”_

“I’m sorry..”

_“Where are you right now?”_

“The ramen restaurant we usually-”

_“Wait for me there.”_

Akashi blinks, that’s not the plan. He is the one who should be coming over to Furihata’s place, not the other way around. “No, Kouki. I should be the one who-”

 _“Wait for me there.”_ And Furihata hangs up, effectively silencing Akashi.

Akashi stares at his phone and sighs. How he absolutely hates causing inconvenience to his boyfriend.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed since the phone call when Furihata finally arrives. He wears a simple hoodie and jeans.

Akashi’s heart skips a beat. He looks absolutely adorable.

Furihata finds Akashi easily and Akashi nods, a bit sheepish, once they make eye contact. He still feels bad about the whole thing.

Furihata sighs again, before he walks straight to Akashi. He then proceeds to sit next to his boyfriend.

“Have you eaten?” Akashi asks softly.

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Akashi responds, not sure what else he is supposed to say.

He continues eating his food. Not long after, he feels Furihata’s hand on his face.

“Is it just me or are they getting worse?” Furihata comments, while tracing the hollow under his eye.

And Akashi’s heart clenches, when he looks at Furihata who looks at him, full of worry. He holds Furihata’s hand gently and moves Furihata’s palm to his mouth and kisses it (and regretting the action a bit when he realizes his mouth is oily from the ramen, but it seems that Furihata doesn’t mind). He then brings the hand under the table where he continues to hold it there. “I’m okay. Just a bit more then I will have more free time.”

Furihata stares at him for a second longer before he finally nods, accepting the answer. “You better use it for sleep.”

Akashi chuckles. “You seem obsessed to get me into sleeping more these days.”

“Because you need it, obviously.” Furihata pouts. “I don’t know what else to do to help you.”

“You already helped, tremendously.” Akashi squeezes Furihata’s hand. “Believe it.” He adds, grinning at a particular anime reference he just made. Furihata’s favorite one, of course.

Furihata chuckles. “Okay, Naruto.”

But in all seriousness, it‘s the truth. Furihata did help him, in so many ways. He helped by being understanding. He helped by being patient. He helped by simply being _there,_ whenever Akashi needed him. And it’s more than enough.

Furihata speaks again, more easily this time. “How’s the meeting?”

“Absolutely mind-numbing,” Akashi answers instantly.

Furihata laughs. “No way!”

“Uh, yes way.”

Furihata proceeds to tease him then, making jokes and referencing the latest internet memes, an attempt to cheer him up. He looks radiant and Akashi can’t take his eyes off of him. 

He is grateful he made the call.

* * *

After eating his dinner, Akashi decides to walk Furihata home, before he goes to the train station. Furihata refused at first, as per usual, but Akashi insisted, saying it was the least he could do.

They stop at the alley about a hundred meters from Furihata’s house. It’s their favorite spot to say their goodbyes, since it’s pretty deserted (it’s not that they’re going to use the place to do something indecent or anything, but it’s always nice to have some privacy).

Akashi kisses Furihata’s forehead, his lips lingering there, longer than usual. With his schedule so packed, who knows when he is going to meet his boyfriend again. So he intends to savor every physical touch as much as he can.

Furihata closes his eyes, while gripping Akashi’s coat tightly, seemingly not wanting to let go either.

They look at each other after that, forehead touching. Furihata’s eyes are shining, reflecting the moonlight. They seem to be a bit watery, and while they look beautiful, Akashi can see the slight hurt behind them.

“Are you okay?” Akashi asks, his hand comes up caressing Furihata’s cheek.

“Mm-hm.” Furihata nods. An obvious lie.

“Kouki..” Akashi warns gently.

Furihata drops his head on Akashi’s shoulder, and shakes his head. “Don’t go..” he says, voice trembling.

Akashi can feel something inside him snaps, after hearing those words. A moment passes before he holds Furihata’s shoulder with one hand and pushes him against the wall behind them, while the other hand holds Furihata’s head, protecting it from the impact. It was sudden and it was quick, Akashi is sure that was all pure instinct.

Furihata looks shocked. “Se- Sei- _Mmpf_ ,”

Whatever Furihata was about to say is cut off by Akashi’s lips pressing into his. It’s forceful, and strong, and bruising. Furihata bites back a moan before he finally responds, returning the kiss with as much intensity. Furihata opens his mouth on reflex at the same time Akashi moves his head to deepen their embrace.

Akashi retreats a bit after sensing Furihata’s need for air. He lets them breathe for a while before diving in again, shoving his tongue into Furihata’s mouth, the intensity not lessening one bit.

After maybe the sixth kiss (or was it seventh, he already lost count), Akashi finally stops. At this point Furihata’s lips are swollen, his face flushed a deep shade of red, and eyes unfocused.

He looks absolutely stunning.

Akashi decides there and then. He _wants_ Furihata. In _that_ sense.

“Kouki,” Akashi begins, “is it okay for you not to be home tonight?”

Furihata looks at him in surprise, his eyes impossibly wide.

“Wha- _what_?”

Akashi looks at Furihata’s house. It’s so, so close. But..

“Is it okay if I don’t send you home?” Akashi murmurs, still looking at the house. When he turns to Furihata again, he can see him trembles a bit.

_Oh._

He wonders if it’s too much for Furihata. So he backs off a bit. “Um.. I-”

“It’s okay,” Furihata says, his tone determined. “It’s okay for me not to be home tonight.”

This time, it’s Akashi’s turn to be surprised.

“Aren’t you.. aren’t you tired though?” Furihata continues, his head lowering. He looks embarrassed.

Akashi blinks, then he chuckles. _How adorable._

“Yes, I am.” Akashi moves closer, his fingers cupping Furihata’s chin gently. When they finally look at each other again, Akashi whispers, “but _I want you_.”

Furihata looks so red then, completely speechless. Akashi can almost see smoke coming out from his head. He chuckles again, before retreating, offering his hand for Furihata to take. “Let’s go.”

Despite his embarrassment, Furihata manages a small chuckle, looking at the gentlemanly gesture. He then takes Akashi’s hand with certainty, now fully smiling. “Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, my first ever smut. I tried my best but idk. Hopefully it’s not too bad? Enjoy!

Furihata Kouki is nervous.

He is now sitting in the taxi, feeling super awkward and anxious. Akashi had instructed the driver to go to a place he is not exactly familiar with. _Maybe a hotel?_ Considering their main goal of this journey is.. _uh.._

Furihata shakes his head. He keeps reminding himself that he is not a virgin. _He is not._ He can't keep getting embarrassed over something like this.

He chances a glance at Akashi, who is currently looking at him in amusement.

"This is all a bit awkward, isn't it?" He comments, with a surprisingly cheerful tone.

Furihata can't help but chuckle. They were practically shoving their tongues into each other’s mouths just moments ago, and now they're sitting so far apart and barely touching.

"I guess so.. I'm- I'm excited though." Furihata says honestly, blushing a bit.

Akashi moves closer to Furihata after that, his gaze suddenly intense. He holds Furihata's hand gently, bringing it closer to his mouth and kisses it. "The feelings are mutual."

The ride continues in silence, they keep holding each other's hand, the atmosphere slowly changes into a more comfortable one.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they arrive at the destination. Furihata's guess turns out to be correct. Well, _almost._ Instead of a regular hotel, Akashi decided to bring him to a _love hotel_. The expensive one. _Obviously,_ Furihata thinks, rolling his eyes inwardly.

Akashi leads Furihata to the reception area. There's only a computer there, that shows the variety of rooms.

"Which one do you like, Kouki?" Akashi asks.

Furihata scratches his head. "I have no idea."

Akashi chuckles and decides on the most expensive room. Furihata almost screeches when he looks at the price.

"No, no, no."

"But I thought-"

"Not that one though," Furihata says, he looks at the room choices again and decides on the most simple looking one (and one of the cheapest too, thankfully). "How about this one?"

Akashi looks at the room, and then looks at Furihata, and lets out a small laugh. "Of course." He says, pressing the 'book' button.

Furihata pouts. "Why are you laughing?"

Akashi laughs again before he holds Furihata's hand. "Because this room is so.. you. If you get what I mean?"

Furihata shakes his head, still pouting, but takes a guess anyway. "Because it's simple?" 

"Because it’s modest," Akashi clarifies, "but also elegant at the same time.” He adds with a smile.

Furihata's heart skips a beat at that. Akashi seems to notice, because a moment later, he gives him a cheeky grin.

"Ugh." Furihata softly groans, while covering his face with his other hand, feeling embarrassed again.

* * *

When they're finally inside the room, Akashi immediately takes off his coat and puts it on one of the chairs, while Furihata looks around the room for a bit. He breathes a sigh of relief, this one really looks like a regular hotel room. Which is good, because it feels less intimidating this way. The bed is massive though, and he is sure he'll find more.. unusual things if he actually takes the time to explore, but for now, this is enough.

Akashi opens one of the wardrobes and Furihata can see a small vending machine inside. There are a variety of drinks and snacks, but also.. some choices of lubes and condoms.

 _That's.. one hell of a vending machine_ , Furihata can't help but think. Love hotel really is something else.

Akashi purchases a big bottle of lube and some condoms, and puts them on the nightstand beside the bed. After that, Akashi doesn't move again. He seems nervous.

 _Now what?_ If Akashi is nervous then Furihata doesn't really know what to do. So he grabs a remote to turn on the tv, hoping that the sound can probably ease the tension.

Suddenly, Akashi hugs him from behind. It catches Furihata completely off guard, he accidentally drops the remote. 

He doesn't have the chance to pick it up from the floor though.

Because Akashi turns him around and kisses him, _hard_. Furihata instantly responds, opening his mouth. Akashi slides his tongue with ease, exploring the mouth diligently. When they break apart Akashi starts attacking Furihata's neck, nipping and sucking the skin. Akashi's hands slip inside Furihata's hoodie, making him moans softly.

Akashi goes back to kissing Furihata's mouth, his hands on the hem of the hoodie, trying to take it off. Furihata helps him by raising his hands, their kiss comes to a halt for a moment.

Furihata shivers after his hoodie is successfully taken off, and Akashi immediately rubbing his sides, an attempt to warm him. _Well, one of the attempts._ Because it's not the only thing he does to 'warm him up'. 

Akashi continues kissing his shoulder, then his upper arm, leaving a trail of hickeys in the process. Furihata clutches at Akashi's shoulders, his blunt nails digging on the dress shirt. 

A moment later, Akashi leads Furihata to the bed, pushing him so he is now lying down with Akashi hovering above him. Akashi drags his mouth over Furihata's chest, and lower, until he is faced with Furihata's jeans. Akashi wastes no time and unbuckles the belt, taking the jeans and the underwear in one go.

Furihata is now fully naked while Akashi is still fully dressed. Furihata lets out a huff, always finding this kind of situation incredibly sexy for some reason. His cock twitches in response.

_Is.. is this a kink or what?_

Akashi grabs Furihata's legs and pulls them apart, completely ignores his cock, and instead goes for his right inner thigh, sucking the skin there. Furihata gasps.

Suddenly, Akashi huffs, stopping his action of worshipping his boyfriend's body, and moves away, kneeling on his heels.

He unbuttons his dress shirt and takes it off. "It's getting hot." He chuckles good-naturedly.

Furihata's eyes widen and he sits up immediately. _How thoughtless of him._

"I'm- I'm sorry. I should have-" He reaches for Akashi's belt, finally helping him undress.

Akashi holds Furihata's face in response, and kisses his forehead. "Don't worry about it. I know you like it when I make love to you with my clothes on."

Furihata backs off, his mouth gapes, absolutely horrified.

Akashi chuckles, "Remember when we did it in my dorm, with my Rakuzan uniform still intact?"

Of course Furihata remembers that. It was supposed to be a day off but Akashi needed to attend a sudden student council meeting, hence the uniform. One thing led to another and they ended up having sex in Akashi's dorm room. Furihata doesn't think he ever moaned as much as he did that night his entire life. It was a good thing that it was holiday season so the nearby rooms were mostly vacant. Otherwise, it would.. well, _let's just stop there._

Okay, so he's been found out. Furihata visibly flinches at the thought.

"I said don't worry, because I love it too." Akashi smiles softly.

Furihata blinks and looks at Akashi, completely speechless.

Akashi moves closer, caressing Furihata's cheeks, "But tonight I want to feel you. Your skin against mine, if it's not too selfish of a request?" He whispers.

Furihata wants to cry. _In what way is that selfish?_ He drops his head on Akashi's shoulder, feeling overwhelmed.

"You really are too much sometimes, _Seijuurou._ "

Akashi kisses the top of Furihata's head, and mumbles. "I could say the same about you."

They end up kissing again, slow and soft. Akashi lets Furihata takes off his pants, so now, he too is naked, with only his boxer on.

Akashi pushes Furihata back to bed, kissing his way down his boyfriend’s body once again. His hands rub Furihata's sides gently when his mouth finds Furihata's nipple.

Akashi flicks his tongue on the hardened bud, knowing that it's one of Furihata's sensitive areas. He takes his time, licking around the small brown circle, over and over, before taking the nipple into his mouth and _sucks._

Furihata gasps, his hands move to Akashi's head, pulling the hair. He lets out a small whimper. "Se- _Sei.._ "

Akashi looks up, still sucking Furihata's nipple. Their eyes meet and now Akashi switches the sucking to soft biting, all the while still maintaining eye contact. Furihata closes his eyes on reflex, because _this is all a bit too much._

Akashi doesn't stop though.

His hand that was rubbing Furihata's side is now toying on his other nipple, pulling and pinching it with just the right amount of force. Furihata can feel his breath hitches, all the sensations going straight to his cock.

And he is sure Akashi can feel it too.

Furihata opens his eyes then, only to see that Akashi is now hovering above him. He bumps their nose, a sweet gesture he usually did after an intense act, before pressing his lips to Furihata softly.

"Kouki.." He whispers, "you're so beautiful."

Furihata is glad he has a pretty strong heart, otherwise, he may not survive after _that._ Akashi chuckles, probably seeing how ridiculously red his face right now, before diving in again, this time nipping Furihata's upper lip, asking for access into his mouth, which he quickly grants. Akashi’s tongue touches Furihata's, before sucking it into his mouth, French-kissing him there.

While Furihata is still very much enjoying the kiss, Akashi's hand is sneakily going lower.. until he touches Furihata's cock.

Furihata gasps, breaking the kiss. The hand is now holding and stroking, and Furihata can't help but whimper. When Akashi drags his thumb over the slit, Furihata throws his head back.

"Hn- _ahh_.."

With this new position, Furihata's shoulder blade, and neck, and jaw are even more exposed, and Akashi doesn't hesitate to nuzzle and suck on those areas. He continues to pump Furihata's cock, eyes not leaving his boyfriend the entire time.

Furihata holds Akashi's hand after a while, when it becomes too much. "Sto- please stop, I don't- I can't-"

Akashi stops his action immediately, pecking Furihata's lips one last time, before he moves to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. He opens the cap and coats his finger with the substance, a generous amount of it. Furihata, still catching his breath, can only watch him do all the stuff. He is still a bit dizzy from the foreplay, his heart beats so hard against his ribcage.

"Are you okay, _baby_?" Akashi asks softly, his hand stroking Furihata's cheek.

Furihata smiles.

_Baby._

His pet name that is only uttered by Akashi when they make love, and one of many things Furihata secretly adores about him. Furihata likes to think that it's some sort of proof.

A proof that he makes Akashi loses control too, when they are in bed.

And it's absolutely precious.

Furihata chuckles, his hand comes up to touch Akashi's face. "Never better."

Hearing that, Akashi smiles back. He lowers his face until his forehead touches Furihata's, and closes his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you t- _hahh!_ "

Furihata's reply is cut off when he feels Akashi's long finger slides inside him, massaging his inner walls. Furihata clutches Akashi's shoulder, the first penetration always feels a bit uncomfortable. Akashi kisses his temple, silently telling him to relax. He continues his ministration for a little longer, all the while watching Furihata's reactions.

Furihata can feel his body slowly relaxing, his grip on Akashi loosening. When he does that, Akashi pulls his finger completely. He coats two fingers with more lube before pushing them back in. He now does the scissoring to relax the muscles even more.

Furihata bites his lip. The uncomfortable sensation is now gone, replaced by so much pleasure, he starts to think he is going to lose his mind. He moans when Akashi adds the third finger, searching for his prostate. And when he finally finds it, nothing is stopping him. The touches are so precise, and the pressures perfect. All of them feel absolutely incredible.

Soon enough, Akashi pulls his fingers again, now busy retrieving the condom. He is about to tear the wrapping apart with his teeth, when Furihata suddenly sits up and snatches it from his mouth.

Akashi looks surprised, his brows raise. "Kouki?"

"Le- let me." Furihata stutters. _Really now?_

He pulls down Akashi's boxer, the cock springs free. It's already rock hard and pointing upwards, and Furihata absolutely loves the sight of it.

Furihata rolls the condom onto Akashi's cock with slightly trembling hands. He can feel a movement above him, Akashi burying his head to Furihata's now damp hair, inhaling his scent.

"You smell so good.." He murmurs.

Furihata blushes. He has no idea what is so good about smelling sweaty hair but adores the action nonetheless.

After Furihata finishes with the condom, he pumps Akashi's cock twice.

Akashi hums. "Kouki, the lube."

"Ri- right." Furihata nods.

The thing is.. Akashi's penis is a bit on a bigger side. Therefore, they always require more lube. So much that Akashi would refuse to have sex with Furihata if he thought the amount of lube available was not enough.

That’s why when it comes to physical intimacy, Akashi is actually the more nervous one, out of the two of them. He once told Furihata, he is always scared whenever he penetrates him.

Scared it will hurt him.

The thought makes Furihata's heart melts.

Their first time was hard. It was painful for both of them, more so for Furihata. Also, there was a fact that they were both virgins at that time. They made it work in the end, with Akashi doing everything he researched beforehand, just to make sure Furihata was comfortable. It was more pain than pleasure, but Furihata wouldn't change it for the world.

He treasures that one memory for the rest of his life.

Furihata squeezes the lube bottle hard, the liquid dripping from his hand. He starts massaging Akashi's cock with it, careful not to press too hard. He can hear Akashi softly groans, albeit muffled by his hair because of their position. It vibrates from the top of his head, down to his spine.

Akashi holds Furihata's hand after a moment, silently telling him to stop. He then takes his boxer off completely. Furihata looks up and is met with Akashi's lips instantly. Akashi kissing him softly, while pushing him back to bed. Furihata holds Akashi's head and parts his mouth to deepen the kiss.

They break apart to catch their breath, and Akashi reaches for the small pillow near Furihata's head. He inserts the pillow under Furihata's lower back, to make Furihata's hole more accessible.

Furihata draws a harsh breath, which is mirrored by Akashi, who is clearly nervous too.

_This is it._

Akashi starts by pressing the tip of his cock to Furihata's opening repeatedly, before slowly pushing in. Furihata gasps.

"Hngh- _ah!"_

Akashi kneads and rubs Furihata's butt cheeks gently, and his hips, and his thighs, trying to soothe the tense muscles around his hole even more.

Soon enough, Akashi is fully inside Furihata, and Furihata can't recall a better feeling than _this._ It may be a bit uncomfortable, but he knows it's only temporary. Soon this big thing inside him will move, and it will feel _so, so good-_

"Kouki," Akashi is hovering above him again, "are you alright?"

Furihata's hand comes up, touching Akashi's scrunched brows, trying to physically remove the worry on his face. He gives him a small grin and nods, "Mm-hm."

Akashi looks genuinely relieved at that. He holds Furihata's hand that is on his face, and brings it above Furihata's head, entwining their fingers there.

Akashi starts to move, slowly rocking his hips. Furihata wraps his legs around Akashi's waist in response, crossing his ankles on the small of Akashi’s back. Akashi kisses Furihata's again, hard, but also soft at the same time, swallowing both of their moans. Their intertwined hands above Furihata's head tightening, as it gets more intense.

Furihata's other hand comes up to Akashi's hair, his nails digging on the scalp, while Akashi's fingers find his nipple again, pinching it hard.

Furihata throws his head back at the multiple sensations, closing his eyes. 

And opens them again at a particularly hard thrust.

"Nghh-" Furihata whimpers.

Akashi chuckles, before going back to a slower pace. Furihata relaxes a bit and that's when he realizes it.

The ceiling above him is a _mirror._

Furihata almost throws his head to the side, too embarrassed to stare at his, well _, horny_ face. But something catches his interest.

Akashi's back.

Akashi's _super sexy_ back.

His broad shoulder, his beautiful curve of spine, his sweaty skin. Moving in such a way that it's actually unreal. And his muscles.

_Oh God, his muscles._

They are flexing and unflexing with perfect rhythm. Furihata is in absolute awe.

_So that's what it looks like from above when Akashi fucks him-_

"You feel so good _baby_ , so tight-" Akashi gasps. Furihata snaps from his musing at that, and looks at Akashi. Their eyes meet, and Akashi gives him a crooked grin.

Furihata is utterly enchanted. The front view, with Akashi above him, is breathtaking too.

Akashi picks up his pace, his thrusts getting faster and faster. Furihata lets out a loud cry.

Akashi looks riled up by this reaction, and as if he is possessed, he disentangles Furihata's legs from his waist, and throws them over his shoulders. He pushes both of Furihata’s thighs forward with his body, almost bending his boyfriend in half.

Then, he surges forward. Slamming into Furihata with mindblowing force.

Furihata screams.

Another hard thrust coming, and then another, and then another. Furihata feels his cock getting harder and harder, the pressure building up in his stomach almost unbearable.

"Sei- _Sei,_ I'm going to- _hngh-_ " he cries out.

Akashi nods, encouraging him. "Me too- I'm close too- _hahh-_ come for me _baby._ "

And Furihata comes, moaning Akashi's name so loud, his throat hurts. His hands clutch the pillow under his head so tight, tears of absolute pleasure streaming down his face. Akashi holding him through his orgasm, kissing every part of Furihata's body that he can reach. 

In between the euphoria, Furihata can feel Akashi thrusts into him again a couple of times, before filling him with his sperm, albeit through the condom, finally coming too. Akashi groans his name, and it makes Furihata's heart swells with pride. 

And at that moment, it feels perfect.

_Everything feels perfect._

They stay still for a while. Akashi and Furihata are still very much joined, and honestly, Furihata wants to keep it that way for a little longer. So, he brings his legs down slowly, careful not to break their connection. He is smiling to himself, still in pure bliss. 

The smile quickly disappears though, when he realizes both of Akashi's arms on his sides are trembling. Furihata eyes then widen when he looks at Akashi, who is still above him, looking extremely fatigued.

"Sei, come here," Furihata instructs him to go down, trying to wrap him with his arms.

"I don't want to crush you," Akashi says weakly.

Even when he clearly suffers from extreme exhaustion and severe sleep-deprivation, Akashi's top priority is still Furihata's wellbeing.

Furihata can only shake his head, his heart getting warm. _This guy._

He pulls Akashi down forcefully then, immediately trapping him with all his limbs. "You're not that heavy, you know." Also, Furihata actually loves the feeling of Akashi's body on top of him.

Akashi chuckles and proceeds to bury his head on the crook of Furihata's neck.

After a minute, Akashi moves up, trying to escape from Furihata's embrace. "Let me go now Kouki, I'm falling asleep, and I definitely don't want to do that crushing you like this."

Furihata rolls his eyes at Akashi's persistence, before finally lets him go with a sigh.

Akashi slowly pulls out then, earning a soft moan from Furihata. Akashi chuckles again before moving completely to the side.

"I'm going to the bathroom now," Furihata says after a while. Akashi, who looks like he is going to pass out any moment now, can only nod weakly.

* * *

After he finished cleaning up, Furihata puts his hoodie and boxer back on, and immediately goes back to the room, only to find Akashi already asleep. He walks closer, finally takes a really good look at his boyfriend's state. His condom already gone but traces of his cum are still there. There's some on his chest too, this one is presumably Furihata's.

His heart clenches painfully. Akashi must be really, _really_ tired. After everything and then _this_.

Furihata goes back to the bathroom then, retrieving a wet towel. He kneels beside the bed after that, and swipes the towel all over Akashi's body. A moment later, Akashi wakes up, his eyes squinting at the sight in front of him.

"Kouki, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning you," Furihata says simply.

"What? You don't have to." Akashi protests, rubbing his eyes.

Furihata offers him a soft smile. "Let me take care of you, it's honestly the least I can do."

Akashi is silent for a second, before he finally sighs, apparently too tired to utter another protest.

After making sure Akashi is cleaned thoroughly, Furihata stands up to search for Akashi's boxer. He finds it in no time and is about to put it on Akashi when his boyfriend snatches it quickly.

"Let me do this one myself." Akashi puts his boxer on swiftly. "Thank you, Kouki. Now please come up here, I want to cuddle with you."

Furihata chuckles at the request but fulfills it anyway.

* * *

"I want to thank you," Furihata says, once he is on the bed and wrapped in Akashi's embrace.

"For what?" Akashi asks, he looks confused.

"For the uh.. sex." Furihata answers, the last word comes out as a mumble.

"..."

"I just thought it was amazing! And, and.. wanna show my appreciation!" He adds in panic, his face slowly becomes red.

Akashi is silent for a moment, before he lets out a chuckle. "Yeah, I agree."

".. Was that- was that amazing for you as well?" Furihata asks again after a second, a slight worry in his voice.

"Are you kidding me?" Akashi's response is immediate, he sounds genuinely surprised by this question. "Of course it was."

"I just thought- because you always do all the work that maybe-"

Akashi looks at him sharply, daring him to say another word to insinuate that he's just not good enough.

"Right, right, got it, I shut up now," Furihata says finally.

A minute passes before Akashi sighs, and proceeds to kiss his forehead. "Okay, maybe it wasn't amazing-"

Furihata freezes.

"-I think it was about a hundred level beyond that, I wonder if there's a word for it?" He adds with a grin.

Furihata looks up then, completely speechless. This guy before him really is something else, isn't he? Furihata lets out a soft groan, burying his face on Akashi's chest because it's just too much, all of the sudden.

"Why are you getting all shy now? You started this." Akashi teases.

"Sh- shut up."

Akashi laughs, before he finally kisses Furihata's hair. "Good night, Kouki."

Furihata smiles against Akashi's chest. He knows Akashi can't see it, but he hopes his boyfriend can feel it. "Night."


	3. Chapter 3

Akashi Seijuurou is in pure bliss.

He can almost feel it, even though he isn't fully conscious yet, he knows he is in the happiest state right now. Everything feels warm and light and comfortable.

He opens his eyes and sees a mop of brown hair, and his brain instantly makes a connection.

 _Ah_ , so this is why he is happy.

It's because the person he loves the most is here.

Akashi can't help but smile, looking at Furihata who is still sleeping. He is really cute when he is asleep. And when he is awake. And remembering last night event, Furihata also looked very cute when they were having sex (he looked hot and sexy too, Akashi didn't know how it was even possible). In conclusion, Furihata is just the cutest.

And Akashi is lucky enough to have him as his boyfriend.

He runs his fingers through Furihata's soft hair, simply because he can't resist. He keeps his movement gentle so he doesn't wake him. Furihata sleeping beside him like this, is the sight that he doesn't get to see often, therefore he is determined to remember every detail, saving it to his memory like a precious thing it is.

Not long after, Akashi feels Furihata begins to stir. Brown eyes open soon after, blinking and squinting until they meet red eyes. They instantly light up, followed by a warm smile.

"Morning." Furihata greets softly.

Akashi smiles back, loving how Furihata's simple greeting makes his heart skip, in the best possible way. "Good morning, Kouki."

Furihata presses closer and closes his eyes again.

Akashi chuckles, "Going back to sleep?"

"Mm.. too comfy." Furihata nods. Akashi shakes his head at the act, but pulls up the comforter anyway, to provide more warmth that he is sure Furihata will appreciate.

A moment passes, with Akashi just lazily trailing his fingers up and down Furihata's back, albeit through his hoodie, when suddenly, Furihata opens his eyes again, really wide, and moves away from Akashi abruptly.

Next thing Akashi knows, Furihata is sitting near the edge of the bed, his face completely red. Akashi looks at his boyfriend in shock, his hand that just moments ago been caressing Furihata is now hanging awkwardly in the air. Furihata then scrambles to take the comforter and uses it to.. cover his lower half? Akashi looks down at the place he's trying to hide.. and it instantly clicks.

Furihata is getting _morning wood._

"Gosh.. this is so embarrassing," Furihata mumbles to himself.

Akashi furrows his brows, he has no idea what is so embarrassing about something completely normal and natural. "It's.. not?"

Furihata looks at him incredulously. "Yes, it is."

They look at each other for a while, before Akashi finally sighs. He supposes he understands what Furihata is thinking.. kind of. It can get quite embarrassing if someone else is around.

Another minute passes before Furihata speaks again. "I think- I think I need to take care of it. Um.. if you'll excuse me." He is about to get off the bed when Akashi catches his wrist.

"Won't you let me?" Akashi asks, his tone determined. 

To be completely honest, Akashi originally doesn't want to do anything. Furihata seems to think something like this is completely private stuff, and he wants to respect that. But a part of him, the part that always craves Furihata, seems to disagree. It's a perfect opportunity to be close to Furihata. To touch him, to spoil him. To give him pleasure. So he decides he will at least make an offer.

Furihata blinks, completely dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Akashi moves closer. "I want to take care of it." He brings Furihata's hand to his lips and kisses it. "If you let me."

Furihata's face turns even redder at this, but the lack of resistance is enough for Akashi to continue his ministration. He kisses Furihata's cheek first, then his forehead, ready to back off in case Furihata changes his mind and wants some privacy instead. Akashi pulls away for a moment and as they look at each other, Furihata finally gives the smallest nod. And when Akashi sees it, that is enough. He surges forward and covers Furihata's mouth with his own. He can hear Furihata gasps in surprise, reluctant at first, but as Akashi diligently kneads their lips together, he can feel Furihata starts to give in and kisses him back.

And as usual, it feels incredible.

Akashi then wraps his arm around Furihata’s waist, bringing him closer and closer until he somehow ends up sitting on his lap. They spend a few minutes kissing, Akashi moving his tongue inside Furihata’s mouth with ease, while listening to Furihata’s little gasps and moans. He may or may not make sounds himself, but he decides he doesn’t really care about that.

At one point, their position changes while their tongue is still very much inside each other's mouth. Furihata is now straddling Akashi, his clothed chest pressed against Akashi's bare one, finally fully on board with this makeout session. They separate for a while, Furihata’s breaths feel hot against Akashi’s face. Then, without warning, Furihata starts to _grind_ his erection against Akashi’s lower half. Akashi gasps in surprise.

“Kouki..” He whispers.

Furihata gives him a shy smile, before he snaps his hips forward again, causing Akashi to throw his head back at the sensation. Furihata then nips at Akashi’s neck, which is exposed because of the act, making him groans softly.

“This isn’t exactly.. what I have in mind.” Akashi comments. 

Furihata hums against his skin. “What is it that you have in mind?”

Akashi looks at Furihata and gives him a smirk. Before Furihata can react to that, Akashi pushes him so he is now lying on his back with Akashi hovering above him, just like last night.

Furihata looks confused, but it doesn’t last long. The expression quickly turns to surprise when he feels Akashi’s hand slips inside his boxer, freeing his cock from its confine. Akashi moves slowly until his face is no longer above Furihata’s but above his cock instead. 

“Se- _Sei_!” Furihata sounds like he is panicking and Akashi has no clue as to why.

“Do you not want this?” Akashi asks carefully. Oral sex is not something they are familiar with so maybe Furihata is not comfortable with this? But Akashi is very determined right now. It’s all very conflicting.

“It’s not- I mean, you really don’t have to do this,” Furihata says weakly. “I mean- you’ve already done so much and I- what if it’s dirty or-”

“Kouki,” Akashi interrupts, his tone gentle, “I’m doing this because I want to. Please believe me when I say that, doing something like this makes me happy too.”

Furihata rises slightly from his position so he can look at Akashi better, his hand reaches for Akashi's free hand to hold it. "I don't deserve you." He says, voice barely above a whisper.

Hearing that, Akashi instantly looks back at everything they've been through. How Furihata's love saves him countless times. From loneliness, from despair. Preventing him from going completely mad. He doubts Furihata will ever understand how much he means to him, but Akashi will be damned if he doesn't at least show him. So yes, Furihata absolutely deserves Akashi. Him, and all of this, and more.

"You do." Akashi finally answers, keeping it short. Furihata's cock is twitching right in front of him and Akashi prefers to not waste another second. He looks at Furihata again, his eyes hard, looking for final confirmation.

" _Oh my god._ " Furihata groans and plops down back to bed, a sign that he finally, _finally_ surrenders.

And that's all Akashi needs. He dives in immediately, licking a stripe up Furihata's length. _Salty_ , that's the first word that comes to mind. It feels kind of strange, it's his first time after all. He continues stroking, caressing Furihata's cock with his tongue, Furihata’s little moans the only guidance he has. 

Akashi finally swallows Furihata's length after a while, earning a loud moan from Furihata. He tries sucking the cock until he feels his cheeks hollowing, praying to all deities he is actually doing this right. He's been told all his life that he is the best at almost everything he does, so hopefully, he's doing good too, right now, when it really matters.

Furihata's hand comes up to rest atop his hair, running through the strands with the gentleness that almost makes Akashi weep. Akashi knows Furihata is grateful for him but honestly? At a time like this, he prefers it rough. Akashi hums disapprovingly, but instead of verbally telling Furihata that _please pull his hair harder_ , he decides to just show him. Feeling bolder than before, Akashi starts to move his mouth up and down Furihata's length, still sucking along the way. Akashi can feel more pre-cum comes out, and Furihata's fingers start to grip at his hair tighter, pulling it and pushing down in reflex, following the movement Akashi started.

 _There it is_ , Akashi smirks triumphantly.

Akashi decides it’s time to up his game, so he moves his hand that Furihata has been holding and starts massaging Furihata’s balls.

Furihata chokes back a gasp at the new sensation, his entire body trembling with delight. He arches slightly from the bed, and this time pulling Akashi’s hair super roughly.

And Akashi understands, because he can also feel it. Furihata is _close_.

Akashi releases Furihata’s cock from his mouth, feeling a bit sad. He’s been enjoying the experience, surprisingly, but knows that Furihata already reaches his limit. Instead, he gives Furihata encouraging pumps, helping him reach completion.

Furihata finally comes a moment later, splattering Akashi’s hand and his own stomach. His breath comes out a bit erratic, his face flushes a deep shade of red.

And still, he manages to look absolutely adorable.

Akashi pulls back a little, decides that it’s best to give Furihata space. He sees the white liquid on his hand and before he knows it, his tongue already darts out, giving it a tentative lick.

 _Delicious_.

Akashi is so focused on licking his hand clean, he doesn't realize that Furihata starts to move towards him. Next thing he knows, his wrist is caught by Furihata, and suddenly, it's his boyfriend's tongue that is licking his fingers. Furihata looks at Akashi straight on, giving him this shy expression, with just a little _lewdness_ mixing in.

Which Akashi sure is absolutely illegal.

Akashi can only stare in awe. The way Furihata’s mouth moves around his fingers, sucking them clean one by one, it's driving him insane. After he finished with the hand, Furihata moves even closer, this time, climbing up onto Akashi's lap, straddling his waist again. Akashi's heart beats hard against his ribcage, when he realizes Furihata's already taken off his underwear, leaving his lower region completely bare.

And that lower region is exactly on top of Akashi's own erection, only separated by the thin fabric of his boxer.

"It's your turn now." Furihata breathes, his mouth so close to Akashi's own. Akashi doesn't move, too entranced by the way Furihata speaks right now. He is really charming. 

Furihata closes the gap between them, pecking Akashi lips a couple of times. These soft movements are so very Furihata, Akashi can't help but smile at that. He loops his arms around Furihata waist, bringing him even closer. He will never let go, _ever_.

The kiss starts to get more intense after a while, with Furihata shoving his tongue into Akashi's mouth, licking everything inside. After that, Akashi moves his head slightly to the side, trying to deepen the kiss. He sucks Furihata's tongue into his mouth, and continues playing with it there. Meanwhile, his cock's been getting harder these past minutes, he starts to wonder if Furihata can also feel it.

Their mouths disconnect when the need for air starts to overwhelm them. Harsh breaths are the only sound that can be heard in the room.

"You're.. hard." Furihata states, eyes full of heat.

Akashi chuckles. "I hope you're not surprised by this? I've been aching for you for quite a while now."

Furihata blushes at that, still not used at Akashi's boldness when it comes to physical intimacy, it seems. He doesn't say anything, but instead, reaching for a bottle of lube on the nightstand. Akashi smirks, his boyfriend knows him so well.

Akashi stretches his hand, ready to receive the bottle, _eager even,_ but Furihata doesn't give it to him. He opens the cap and squeezes, the liquid dropping down onto his hand. Akashi can only stare in confusion, before it morphs into one of shock, when he sees Furihata gets up and change his position into kneeling, his hands move to his bottom, and his finger pushes inside _his own hole._

Akashi's heart nearly stops at the sight. Furihata Kouki is _fingering himself_ , right in front of him.

_Fucking hell._

If that is not one of the sexiest things he's ever seen.

Furihata's closes his eyes, his brows furrowed, and his mouth opens just the slightest bit. He looks uncomfortable at first, but the more his finger moves, the more he seems to _enjoy_ it. Akashi's hands are resting on his waist, completely still. He is actually dying to touch Furihata, but doesn't dare to move unless Furihata gives him permission. Akashi feels like this is Furihata's moment that he's not allowed to disturb.

Furihata seems to sense Akashi's inner turmoil, because a moment later, he opens his eyes and says between uneven breaths, "You.. could help.. if you want."

Akashi doesn't need to be told twice.

He retrieves the lube that is lying on the bed, opens the cap and squeezes it hard with the speed he doesn't know he possessed. He spreads Furihata's bottom apart and immediately pushes two lubed fingers inside Furihata's warm hole, joining Furihata's finger that's already there. Furihata groans loudly, dropping his head onto Akashi's shoulder. Akashi is absolutely relentless in his movement, until at one point, Furihata can't keep up anymore. So he withdraws his finger, leaving it all to Akashi to continue preparing him.

With nothing to do, Furihata's hand now trailing over Akashi's bare body, until it arrives on top of Akashi's big cock. He strokes him through the boxer gently, earning a soft growl from his boyfriend below him.

And the next thing Akashi knows, they are kissing again, harder and even more passionate than before. Akashi finally pulls his fingers out from Furihata's hole, super ready to bury his cock in that wonderful, warm place.

"Sei," Furihata calls him, "Please lie on your back for me."

Akashi's eyes widen at the request. _What?_

He fulfills it though, in the end. Just lying on his back without question, as per Furihata's instruction (though he is actually very curious).

Furihata looks at him silently, his face starts to get that beautiful flush again. The one that appears whenever he is embarrassed. After a few seconds, he nods to himself. He looks so determined, it's so endearing.

Slowly, Furihata moves and starts climbing on top of Akashi, bringing the condom and the lube with him. Well, _climbing on top of his cock,_ to be more precise. 

Akashi can't help but wonder. _Is he- is he actually going to-_

 _Wait a minute_ , Akashi cut off his own question. There's one unusual thing that is happening here.

"Kouki, why are you facing that way?"

Furihata is not facing _him._ He faces the other way around. And Akashi is not exactly thrilled by this fact. If they really are going to do it _that way,_ he wants to very much see his boyfriend's lovely face when doing so.

"Please turn around," Akashi says softly.

Furihata is silent for a moment before his shoulders slump. "Just- just allow me to do it this way. Just this once. Next time I will face you, pro- promise.." he says, voice trembling a little.

Akashi's heart drops at Furihata's words. And that's when he realizes it. 

This is Furihata's first time on top. _It's his first time._ Something like this takes a lot of courage, and he is probably not fully comfortable yet. It's already enough pressure, and facing the way that Akashi can see his face is probably going to be _too much_.

But in the end, Furihata is still willing to try. For Akashi. 

He is doing all this _for him_.

How incredibly selfish of Akashi to make such demand.

Akashi rises from his lying position immediately and wraps his arms around Furihata. Basking on the warmness Furihata's body provides (even though it's still clothed). "Forgive me. Please do whatever you're comfortable with. I'm sorry for being selfish."

Furihata chuckles, before he turns around and pecks Akashi on the lips. "Don't be sorry, you're not wrong. I um.. completely understand where you're coming from." He pecks Akashi's lips again and gives him a small smile. "Shall I continue?"

"Please." Akashi breaths.

Furihata then turns around again, returning to his previous position. He starts taking off Akashi's underwear and places it to the side. The cock bounces off, already rock hard. 

Akashi takes a breath of relief, it really is been super tight down there.

 _Well_ , he thinks, not feeling an ounce of shame, _this is what happens when you're doing naughty things with a cute, sexy guy.._

Akashi is definitely not complaining. Not at all.

He lies back down again, his hands on Furihata waist, slipping inside his hoodie. He starts caressing Furihata's sides up and down, as far as his hands can reach.

Akashi can feel Furihata rubs their cocks together, moaning softly, before he puts the condom on Akashi's cock, and pumps it with the lube. Akashi can't help but lets out a muffled groan at the sensation. It feels heavenly already. But he knows it can get even better soon. 

Furihata rises from his position and starts aligning Akashi's cock with his opening. Akashi can only see everything with awe. Staring at the sight of his length disappearing slowly, while the warmth that is entirely Furihata’s starts enveloping him. He burns them all to his memory. The sight, and how it makes him feel.

"Hahh.." Furihata takes a deep breath when he finally takes all of Akashi's length inside him. Akashi continues to caress every part of Furihata that he can reach, silently telling him to relax. Not long after, Furihata begins to rock his hips.

"Nnahh.." Furihata groans, and Akashi can't take his eyes off of him. His hands move to grip Furihata waist, encouraging the movement.

Some minutes later, Akashi starts to feel overwhelmed. It feels.. absolutely divine. The whole thing. Just amazing. The logical part of him knows it's completely physical. Biology.. stuff? Hormone, nervous system, all that.

But he is also one hundred percent certain, that the fact that he loves Furihata a lot, has something to do with it.

Also the fact that Furihata looks incredibly hot when riding on his cock like this (even though he can only see his back). 

Yeah, that. That definitely adds to the divineness as well.

Akashi doesn't know how long he can hold himself back, giving the intensity of the situation (Furihata is now moving up and down and rolling his hips, and Akashi thinks he has never moaned this much his entire life). Not long, surely.

Furihata's movement comes to a halt after a while, his breaths ragged. Akashi takes this moment to take breaths as well. But then..

 _Then,_ Furihata takes off his hoodie, his arms and shoulders and back move in such a way that makes Akashi's heart nearly stops.

_Fuck, that is one sexy move._

Well, so much for taking the time to _breathe._

Akashi can feel his cock also twitches at the sight. Furihata is now completely naked, and while he looks really beautiful like this, Akashi is also very tempted to tell Furihata to put his hoodie back, only for him to repeat the action of taking it off again.

But in the end, he refrains. Telling himself that it will be such a ridiculous request. 

Furihata then continues riding his cock again, interrupting whatever thoughts Akashi is currently having. Akashi really can't hold himself back anymore, especially with the sight of a beautiful back moving, muscles flexing, and drips of sweats running down the curvy spine. His hips begin to thrust involuntary, trying to match Furihata's frantic movement.

" _Baby,_ you feel so good, hahh.. so good.. I'm-" Akashi feels his stomach begins to tighten, signaling that he is _close_ , "I'm going to- ahh.." 

Akashi's entire body feels like it's being hit by a storm, in the best possible way. It's absolutely glorious. Everything is beautiful but it's also kind of blurry. He can sense the wetness on his cock, still buried deeply inside Furihata's wet, warm hole.

It takes longer than usual to normalize his heartbeat. Also for him to realize that Furihata still hasn't come. He's been gripping Akashi's knees the entire time, completely still, breathing just as hard.

Akashi rises from his position immediately, and embraces Furihata tight, knowing it's his turn to pleasure Furihata, helping him reach his own completion.

"Do you know how sexy that was, _baby_?" Akashi says with the most sultry voice he can muster, his breaths hot against Furihata's ear. His hands move across Furihata's body, his fingers rub against a set of hard nipples. Furihata whimpers.

"More.. mmh.. touch me more," Furihata says, voice heavy with desire.

And Akashi obeys, of course. He goes straight for Furihata's cock, holding and caressing and pumping it with both of his hands. Furihata moans openly, his hands move to his own nipples, pinching and playing with the little buds.

_God damn it, Furihata Kouki just can't stop._

How Akashi wishes he can see Furihata's face right now. The face he makes while he is pleasuring himself. Akashi can feel his cock starts to harden again just imagining it. It's never going to end, is it?

"Ahn.. ahh.. Sei, _Sei!_ " Furihata's calls to his name stop his musing immediately. _Okay_ , he needs to focus now. 

Akashi starts to kiss and nip and bite on Furihata's neck and shoulder, adding more sensations to Furihata's already delicate state. Furihata moans again, this time louder. A moment later Furihata comes, pouring the liquid onto Akashi's hand. Akashi's holding him through it all, not once stop peppering every part of Furihata's body that he can reach with kisses.

They both manage to calm down eventually, after a while. Furihata starts to move, cringing all the way. Must be pretty sore after all that. Akashi removes his condom, takes the tissue from the nightstand to wrap it, and throws it away to the nearest bin, with exceptional accuracy.

_Thank you, basketball._

Akashi then turns Furihata around, and lies on his back again, bringing Furihata's down with him.

They're both wet with sweats, and Akashi immediately reaches for the comforter, trying to bring some warmth for the both of them. Especially for Furihata, who just starts to shiver.

Furihata buries his head on Akashi's chest, seeking even more comfort, while Akashi wraps him tight on his embrace.

"I love you." Akashi murmurs against Furihata's hair. He can feel Furihata's smile against his chest, "And thank you for that, by the way. That was one of the best things that I've ever experienced. You are incredible." Akashi ends with a chuckle, suddenly remembers last night, when it was Furihata who thanked him. What a turn of event.

"I love you too," Furihata answers simply, raising his head to look at Akashi, giving him a warm smile.

Akashi's heart skips a beat at that, as per usual. "Have I ever told you that you have a really beautiful back?" Furihata tilts his head in confusion. Akashi rushes to explain, "Back then when you.. uh, moved. The only thing I could see is your back and it's just so.. sexy."

"Oh, um.." Furihata blushes, clearly not sure how to react to the compliment, but then he chuckles, "Funny that."

This time, it's Akashi's turn to be confused. "What is it?"

"I was thinking the same about your back just last night."

That.. doesn't exactly answer anything. "What do you mean?"

Furihata points his finger up, and Akashi looks up in reflex. Up there, he can see his reflection staring back at him. _A mirror on the ceiling?_ What an interesting concept. 

"There was a moment when I saw you um.. _moving_ from there. Your back is.. uh, sexy as well." Furihata says again, his tone shy.

Akashi looks back at Furihata, admiring the blush that is now starting to spread to his neck. He really looks adorable when he is embarrassed like this.

Akashi smiles at Furihata fondly before he gasps in shock, realizing something.

The mirror is a _genius_ concept! It can be useful, especially if he wants to see Furihata from another angle. Like, if he wants to see Furihata's face when he is pleasuring himself, but he is facing the other way around..

 _Ugh,_ if only he knew the existence of the mirror, like, an hour ago. What a shame.

"Wha- what is it?" Furihata asks, suddenly alarmed.

"Ah no, no." Akashi strokes Furihata's back, immediately trying to calm him. "I just thought it's unique," he pauses, giving Furihata a smirk, "I think I want to install something like this in my room. What do you say?"

"Don't be silly." Furihata scoffs, and Akashi raises his brows at that.

Silence. Akashi is patiently waiting.

"Unless.. you can?" Furihata asks uncertainly.

 _Knew it,_ Akashi laughs triumphantly at that. He then proceeds to pinch Furihata on the cheek. "Pervert!"


End file.
